


With Their Eyes Open To The Stars Above

by Loverboy_Lance



Series: House Swap AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Basically everything is the same but the golden trio isn't in Gryffindor and I love Draco and Pansy, F/F, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger is a little genius, Hogwarts, Hogwarts First Year, Hufflepuff Ron Weasley, I haven't read Harry Potter in so long so I sparknotesed it what, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm following canon but I'm also not if you get what I mean, In this house we hate Snape, Let Ron say Fuck, Let's see how long I can keep writing one fic, M/M, Multi, Neville Longbottom won't be important for a while but he is coming I promise, POV Harry Potter, Possibly Pre-Slash? I don't know when the ships will come in but I don't think it will be this fic, Rated T for language, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Sassy Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin Harry Potter, Snape is still a little bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverboy_Lance/pseuds/Loverboy_Lance
Summary: Harry Potter is the Boy Who Lived, but he has no clue why he's called that. Then he meets a boy named Ron who explains everything with humor, a girl named Hermione who can solve any problem she sets her mind to, and a boy named Draco who he supposedly shouldn't interact with. Oh, and don't forget He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the evil wizard who tried to kill him and is supposedly dead. How will his first year at the magical school known as "Hogwarts" unfold?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy & Ron Weasley, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Neville Longbottom & Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom & Harry Potter
Series: House Swap AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058087
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	With Their Eyes Open To The Stars Above

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, I am so so _so_ sorry that I haven't written a fic since _checks dates_ October, holy shit. That's like, 2 months. 2 and a half months? Oh well, it's a long time. I'm working on a lot of schoolwork and have been struggling with mental health but with Christmas break on the horizon I took a quick break to start writing a fic. I should also be publishing a lot more for the next few weeks, so that's good! I have a ton of ideas and fics for fandoms I haven't written in before, so be prepared! Some Attack on Titan, Room of Swords, Star Wars, Throne of Glass, Tower of God, Wings of Fire, and Marvel fics are in the works! I hope you enjoy the fic and have a good day!

After getting assaulted by letters and being given my first (but still flat) birthday cake, I think the highlight of recent events was definitely finding out I was a wizard. It easily took that title since nothing else really came close, except maybe the admittedly weird but still delicious cake from Hagrid. I was swept off my own feet and finally taken away from the people who were constantly treating me like dirt and honestly? Things couldn't be better.

When Hagrid took me to get supplies and I found out that I was famous, well, that was just another pleasant surprise. It was strange, sure, but considering that I didn't know anything about the wizarding world, me being famous was the least of my worries.

Along with being famous I was apparently rich, which is something I never thought I'd be able to say. My parents had left behind more wizard money than I'd ever know what to do with, so who could fault me for asking if it was okay to buy things made of solid gold? I had enough money that I could afford it and okay fine, maybe that isn't the best thing to spend money on, but it would be pretty cool.

Hagrid also got me an owl and then sent me on my way to go find platform 9 and 3/4. I only knew about platforms 9 and 10, but considering this had to do with wizards I guess anything was possible.

"Excuse me?" I asked a man who looked relatively official. "Do you know where platform 9 and 3/4 is?"

"Blimey, people been asking that all day," he grumbled. "I dunno, have you tried lookin' up yer arses? Maybe ye'll find that shite down there. Fookin' weirdos."

"Um, thank you? Have a good evening, sir!" I said as I backed away.

"That's to one kid who knows manners," I heard him grumble under his breath as I turned back to the space in between platforms 9 and 10.

As I was considering just turning around and chalking this whole thing up to a fever dream I heard a woman behind me.

"Alright kids, you know the drill! Platform 9 and 3/4, everyone line up!" This lady and her kids, whoever they were, must've been a blessing from whoever chose to look well on me. She saw me and smiled warmly, patting one of her sons on the back. "Ron, darling, you look about that boy's age! Why don't you go through with him this year? Your brothers can go first, of course."

Ron nodded and walked up to me. He had three brothers with him and one sister who looked younger than us. The tallest brother lined his cart up with the wall in between platforms 9 and 10.

"I'll see you on the other side, Percy!" the little sister shouted, and the tall boy who I now knew was Percy nodded before charging at the wall.

I stepped forwards about to stop him when he simply passed right through. The other siblings looked entirely unphased by this like it was normal, when it absolutely wasn't. Then again, maybe this sort of thing _was_ normal for wizards.

"Alright Fred, George, you're next!" The twin redheads lined up with twin grins.

"You got it wrong, mum! I'm Fred, he's George!" one of the twins said.

"Oh alright, George, Fred, go ahead."

As they ran through the wall the other twin shouted, "Just kidding mum! I'm Fred!"

I found myself laughing at the twins and Ron sighed. "They're like this every year. It gets old after you've seen it twice before."

"Okay Ron, take this boy with you through to the platform! Ginny and i will follow you."

Ron nodded and looked over his shoulder at me. "Just follow me and don't hesitate! Run through the wall!"

Ron ran through the wall just like he told me to and I followed. Suddenly the platform around me changed into a bustling platform with a train whistling. I looked up and saw a sign that proclaimed this to be platform 9 and 3/4.

"Let's go get on the train, shall we?" Ron said. "I'd love to get away from my mum before she has a chance to embarrass me."

I nodded and we both dashed off to the train, easily getting our stuff into a cart that was all our own. Ron took out a sandwich and offered me half, which I didn't take because I wasn't hungry.

"So you already know I'm Ron," he said between bites. "Ron Weasley. What's your name?"

"Oh! I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"Blimey! No way! Do you have the… y'know, the scar?"

I lifted my bangs to reveal the lightning-shaped scar on my forehead. Ron's entire face lit up with a smile and he started waving his hands around.

"What are the odds! Of all the friends I could make on the train, I got to be friends with Harry Potter himself! How the hell did I manage that? This is bloody amazing!"

"It's not that amazing," I argued. "I'm just a regular boy."

"'Just a regular boy'? You must be pullin' that outta your ass, Harry! You're the bloody Boy Who Lived, it was in the papers for weeks after it happened!"

"I'm not kidding, I've been raised regularly," I said. "Maybe I was a little less-than, but this whole wizard thing is new to me! I don't even know why I'm famous!"

"You don't know why you're famous?" Ron's eyes widened. "Holy shit, you were never told?" I frowned, which seemed to be enough of an answer for Ron to keep rambling. "Bloody hell! You're the Boy Who Lived and you don't even know why! Basically He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, this evil wizard dude who hates you for some reason, tried to kill baby-you. Honestly I think if he wanted the job done well he should've just chucked you out the window or something, but that's a little insensitive. Anyways, your mum and dad died trying to keep you safe but when he tried to use the killing curse on you it bounced off and hit him. The only mark you got was that scar of yours."

I reached up to brush my fingers against my scar. "Really? This is from, how did you put it… an 'evil wizard dude'?"

"You really didn't know!" Ron seemed like he was about to go on rambling some more but he was stopped by a sweet voice at the door of the car.

"Anything from the trolly dears?"

\-----

After being loaded down with enough candy and sweets to last us a lifetime we settled in to talk. As we were talking the doors slammed open to show a distraught girl with frizzy hair that seemed to go everywhere all at once.

"Have either of you seen a frog?" she asked.

"Other than the chocolate kind?" Ron said. "No, no we haven't."

"Oh fiddlesticks!" the girl said. "Well, I guess I'll have to keep looking, then."

"Why are you looking for a frog?" I asked.

"My new friend Neville lost his," the girl explained. "I've been looking everywhere for it."

"Oh! Well, we'll keep an eye out for it," I said.

"Thanks! By the way, I'm Hermione Granger. You two should probably get changed into your robes soon since we're close! Oh, and redhead? You have some dirt on your nose."

Hermione left with a quick turn as she closed the doors behind her and I looked at Ron. Sure enough, he had a speck of dirt on his nose.

"It blends in with your freckles," I said.

"Yeah, well, if she could notice it then I should clean it off. Besides, she was right. We should put our robes on soon."

\-----

Hogwarts was stunning. It was a giant castle with glowing torches that floated in the air on their own, and the stairways were bigger than a whole room at home and taller than anything I'd ever seen. There were students everywhere and so many different types of people that I almost felt claustrophobic.

One of these boys approached me with a smile and an outstretched hand.

"My name is Draco Malfoy. Would you like to be my friend?"

I was about to say yes when Ron grabbed my arm. "Oh no you don't," he said. "He's going to be a Slytherin, just you wait. You don't want to be friends with the likes of him."

"I think he should be able to choose who he wants to be friends with himself," Draco retorted. "Besides, you're one to talk! Of course a Weasley is going to hate someone from a Slytherin family, but just because you do doesn't mean everyone else needs to."

"Just shut up," Ron said. "Leave us alone."

"Well, the offer still stands," Draco said to me.

"I, uh, I don't know much about you but I don't really have many friends," I admitted. "I'll think on it?"

"Of course, that's fair," Draco said.

"By the way I'm Harry, that's Ron."

"Harry?" Draco asked. "As in, Harry Potter?"

"Yeah."

"Well of course the offer still stands! As long as you need to decide, you can have it!"

With that, Draco turned and walked back into the crowd. Ron watched him leave with a glare.

"What's so bad about Slytherin, anyways?" I asked.

"It's the house that all the bad people come from," Ron said. "Draco's dad was actually in league with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, you know."

"That doesn't mean Draco wants to be," I argued. "His parents shouldn't define him."

Ron snorted. "If that's how you want to think go ahead, I won't stop you. Just keep in mind that he could feed back anything you say to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

\-----

The sorting ceremony was interesting and also long and boring. Every student got called by name and then had to sit on a stool and wait for a magic hat to yell what house they should be in.

Hermione Granger, the girl who we met on the train, was a Ravenclaw. Ron said that was the smart house and I could believe that; with the way she had acted earlier of course she'd be in the smart house.

Ron's brothers were all Gryffindors, as was the rest of his family. Ron proudly said that was the brave house, though he didn't understand why Percy was in Gryffindor and not Ravenclaw. Something about families mostly ending up in certain houses if he had to guess. That was also where Neville, the friend Hermione had mentioned, ended up.

Draco got sorted into Slytherin like Ron had predicted, and Ron said with disdain that Slytherin was the evil house. They were cunning liars who would scheme and plot to get their way, and they'd do anything to achieve their goals. Though Ron was probably biased it didn't sound like that great of a house.

The last house was called Hufflepuff and Ron said that they were hardworking and loyal. He didn't know much else about them since he didn't personally know anyone in Hufflepuff, but he figured Hufflepuffs couldn't be too bad.

When it was my turn to get sorted I was nervous. The only thing I knew for sure was that I didn't want to be in Slytherin, so when the hat was placed on my head and started talking to me I only had one thing to say.

"Not Slytherin," I whispered. "Please, anywhere but Slytherin."

"Really?" the hat asked. "Slytherin would help you go far, you know. Just because your friend told you they're evil doesn't mean they are. I think that Malfoy boy could take you places. You do have courage, sure, but your thirst to prove yourself and all of your ambitions could prove well in Slytherin. I think you'd find a nice home there, one that you wouldn't find anywhere else."

"If you're sure," I muttered with a sigh.

"I am," the hat said. "Slytherin!"

Silence fell across the dining hall. The Slytherins didn't cheer like they had for their previous students, and Ron's shocked face almost made me laugh. Draco was smiling and broke the silence with a small clap. The rest of the Slytherins followed suit and I walked over to sit with Draco.

"Welcome to Slytherin," Draco said. "I hope your Weasley friend isn't too mad at you."

I smiled. "I hope so too. So, now that he's not here to tell me not to, I'd love to take you up on your offer of friendship!"

"It's settled, then!" Draco smiled back at me. "I'll help you out with whatever you'll need me to, since that's what friends do. Now let's see where that Weasley gets sorted. Probably Gryffindor."

We talked for a bit before Ron was called up and we watched. The hat sat on his head longer than I thought it would before announcing Ron's house.

"Hufflepuff!"

"Damn, I was wrong," Draco muttered. "Who would've thought? Oh well, that won't make him hate me any less."

"Maybe once he gets to know you better he won't hate you," I suggested. "You don't seem like a bad guy, after all."

Draco looked at me with a confused look on his face. "I don't look like a bad guy? Harry, I swear I want to be friends with you, but whatever Ron told you about me and my family was probably right."

"Your family doesn't define who you are," I argued. "If you want to be different you can be different!"

"Are you sure you're a Slytherin and not a Gryffindor?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"What, you got cotton up your ears?" I retorted with a grin. "The whole school heard the sorting hat, I'm a Slytherin."

"I know, I was just messing with you," Draco said. "Don't worry, you'll fit right in."


End file.
